edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Me and The Eds: 2085
Me and The Eds: 2085 is the 3rd series in the MaTE saga, once again written by Casimus Prime. Synopsis The series picks up where the previous series left off. The Eds, Prime, and Ilana are frozen in time and wake up 73 years in the future. The series has two plots, the main one is the Eds harnassing the power of the Edboy Relics, and the series' sub-plot is Prime figuring out why he came to Earth in the first place and why, to his surprise, he is the leader of the pack. Series creator Casimus Prime said "The Next Generation had to end due to a ban I thought I had. This gave me a chance to start a new series that goes deeper into the Ed's past and why Prime is the mysterious fourth Ed, as well as their leader". Due to limits by Disney Channel and a clustered schedule, Vincent Martella was unable to return to voice Phineas, so his character was killed off. Samuel, Matt, Tony, and Tara had immediately signed to return. The series is scheduled to air 15 episodes. Episodes Season 1 *'Re-AwakEd': The Eds wake up after being frozen in time for 73 years. *'Un-Break My Ed': Prime realizes by denying his own fate, he is only hurting himself and his friends. *'Anger Manage-Ed': Ed starts acting mean and bitter. *'The Secret Ed of Arrietty': Edd meets a creature that he thought was only a myth. *'Ed, I Blew Up The Ed': Edd and Prime grow Arrietty to the size of regular human. *'Blackout on Rathink Avenue': A blackout causes Prime to malfunction and Edd must find out why. *'DrEdd': Edd, tired of no one following the rules, becomes a vigilante whos goal is to uphold the law. *'The Scam Graveyard': Eddy finds his black book and gets back into his scamming habit. Cast *Casimus Prime as Casimus Prime *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Matt Hill as Ed *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Tara Strong as Ilana Lunis *Frank Welker as Deathatron (currently decesased) *Bridgit Mendler as Arrietty Clock MaTE Video Game in debate and Movie Cancelled At the 2012 SDCC, Casimus Prime was asked if there was going to be a Me and The Eds video game. He answered saying, "assuming Activision agrees to the contract I sent, then yes". He said it would simply be titled Me and The Eds: The Video Game and would be exclusive to XBox 360 and PS3 consoles. He was also asked if a movie was to be made, he stated he is currently unsure at the moment, as he wants to put out more episodes and introduce the fans to Arrietty. In February 2013, Casimus Prime announced a potential Me and The Eds movie inspired by Iron Man 3. "I think I can push the storyline to make the movie and incoporate all the characters in equal roles". When offered the roles, Tara Strong and Bridgit Mendler said that if they were appear, they wanted minor roles for thier characters. Tara Strong had stated "I don't know how a teenage wife and a former Borrower could play in this story. It should be saved for the boys". Despite this comment, they agreed to appear in minor roles, as of thier request. The story has gone into production with a potential release of May 2013. The film project was cancelled due to a copyright claim by Paramount, forcing all the attention to the video game project. Category:Fan-Fiction